Anges
by Dream's steam
Summary: Avez-vous déjà entendu un ange demander pardon au Diable ? Non ? Et Castiel et Lucifer qui s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre ? Non plus ? Et le Diable qui pleure, un soldat de Dieu qui ne veux plus se battre ou bien encore Satan qui s'en veut un peu mais pas trop ? Toujours pas ? Venez. Lisez. Il se pourrait que vous trouviez tout cela intéressant... (Recueil de drabbles)
1. La patience et le pardon

Salut ! Moi c'est Dream's Steam mais appelez-moi Zeyra (je sais c'est compliqué et on s'en fou).

Alors, je pense que vous expliquer un peu ce serait vraiment sympa de ma part donc… je ne vais pas le faire. Non non ok je le fais toute façon je peux jamais être méchante c'est injuste !

(pour la **publication** , je pense poster tous les jours ou presque. Bref. **Souvent**.)

Bref.

 **C'est une série de textes très courts, des conversations entre Castiel et Lucifer. Il n'y a absolument aucune description et c'est volontaire. Imaginez ce que vous voulez, je suis sûre que ça sera agréable de pouvoir choisir votre façon de voir chaque conversation.**

 **Disclaimer (ça s'écrit comme ça au moins ?) : Ni Supernatural, ni les personnages ne sont à moi.**

 **Résumé complet :**

Anges

Avez-vous déjà entendu un Ange demander pardon au Diable ?

Eh bien, si vous aviez été là, dans ce lieu inconnu, cet espace infini et restreint à la fois plongé dans le noir, séparé en deux par un mur froid... L'ange à gauche, le Diable à droite (comment ça cela aurait été plus normal de faire l'inverse ? Mais c'est pas moi qui choisit enfin !).

Ils parlent.

Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, cela ne sert à rien d'appeler, cela ne sert à rien d'attendre. Ils sont hors de l'espace et du temps.

Ils parlent.

Alors si vous aviez été là, avec eux, dans cet endroit indéfinissable, avec ce simple mur fin, translucide et glacé qui les sépare, vous les auriez entendus. Peut-être qu'un ange qui s'ouvre Diable, et le Diable qui s'adresse à un Ange, cela peut donner quelque chose d'intéressant.

 **oOoOoOo**

La patience et le pardon 

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Il faut que je sorte, ils ont besoin de moi en haut. Dean a besoin de moi. »

« Castiel, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à être patient. »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! »

« Eh bien moi, je suis patient, et heureusement car je serai devenu fou dans la cage durant tout ce temps sinon. »

« Tu l'étais déjà au départ, fou. »

« … »

« Lucifer ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pardonne-moi. »

« Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise entité, c'est à Dieu qu'on demande pardon, pas au diable ! »

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait »

« Quand est-ce que tu m'as frappé au juste ? »

« Je… Je ne t'ai pas vraiment frappé, Lucifer, j'ai simplement dit quelque chose de blessant. »

« … »

« Et j'en suis désolé »

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Un avis à partager ?**

 **C'est super important pour moi :)**


	2. Le sang et la compréhension

Salut ! C'est (encore) moi ! (Zeyra, ou Dream's steam, et omg je vais finir par me renommer en Zeyra)

BREF un nouveau chapiiiitre ! Z'êtes contents ? J'espère, après tout si vous vous en foutez c'est sûrement que ça vous plait pas, donc au fond je veux dire que j'espère que ça vous plait. Vous suivez ? Vous suivez. Bref !

J'aime beaucoup ce texte ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois que c'est l'un de mes préférés (oui. J'ai des préféré dans mes écrits. Chut. Je suis pas un peu parano moi d'ailleurs, à répondre à des remarques imaginaires ?)

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF ! Bref. Aller, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'a moi. :)

 **oOoOoOo**

Le sang et la compréhension

« Je suis couvert de sang. »

« Moi aussi »

« J'ai tellement tué, je m'en veux au final »

« Moi aussi »

« J'aimerais qu'on me pardonne… »

« Pas moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que personne ne pardonnera jamais le Diable, alors pourquoi espérer ? »

« Parce que moi, je te pardonne. »

« Mais que vaut le pardon d'un ange tel que toi, Castiel ? Tu me pardonne pour te convaincre que tu peux être pardonné, pas parce que tu me pardonne ! »

« Non. »

« Quoi, 'non' ? »

« Je te pardonne parce que je te comprends. On se ressemble un peu tu ne crois pas ? Et, si tu ne me laisses pas te pardonner, laisse-moi au moins te dire que je te comprends. »

« Mais moi, je ne te comprends pas, Castiel. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Alors ? Est-ce que c'était mieux que le précèdent ? Lequel des deux préférez-vous ? (Je vais poser cette question à chaque fois, et faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis curieuse, trop pour mon bien.)

Une review en remerciement, ou pour me donner votre avis, ou autre (plus d'idée, mais vous en avez j'en suis sure.

Même une idée de question que pourrait poser Castiel à Lucifer ou Lucifer à Castiel, quelque chose qui lancerait une conversation !


	3. Nous n'étions plus nous-même

Salut ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur celui-ci je préfère vous laisser me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'ai l'impression que cette fic est moins aimée que les autres que j'ai faites, et pourtant je la préfère. Je suis un peu décontenancée ducoup ^^" donc si vous pensez quelque chose de cette fic, svp dîtes le je vous promets que ça rend heureux une review, c'est pas pour plaisanter que les auteurs disent ça :D

 **oOoOoOo**

Nous n'étions plus nous même

« Qui te dis qu'ils sont en haut ? »

« Personne. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Sam et Dean me manquent. »

« Et nos frères et sœurs ? »

« Samandriel, Gabriel et Balthazar me manquent. Mais ils sont… »

« Nous les avons tués. »

« Oui. J'aimerai tant les revoir. Une fois, Metatron m'a permis de revoir Gabriel. Son but n'était bien sûr pas de me faire plaisir, mais de me manipuler une fois encore. »

« Gabriel… Il me manque. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu tué si tu l'aimais ? »

« Pourquoi les as-tu tués si tu les aimais ? »

« Je n'étais plus moi-même. »


	4. Nous

Salut !

Hier Adalas m'a suggéré de regrouper plusieurs drabbles en un chapitre... Et après y avoir réfléchis je le ferai quand deux drabbles vraiments courts se suivent (ce qui vous garanti un texte plus long pour le lendemain quand il y a seulement une petite conversation entre nos deux chouchous xp ) et quand deux textes ont le même thème (bon du coup j'aurais dû faire ça hier vous verrez plus bas pourquoi, et tant pis, ce sera pour la prochaine fois :) ).

Pourquoi ne pas faire de longs chapitres ? Parce que je préfère poster peu et souvent, je penses que vous apprécierez plus les chapitres comme ça. Je suis méchante ? Les gens viendront moins si les chapitres sont courts ? Tant pis, c'est mon choix je préfère les présenter comme ça. Mais Adalas ton idée n'en était pas moins intéressante, la preuve je l'utiliserai de temps en temps :) donc je te remercie :D

Hier pour la premiere fois un/une guest a posté une review, donc je vais lui répondre ici :)

(Hello ! merci pour ta review elle m'a fait chaud au cœur, je suis contente d'arriver à faire ressentir quelque chose grâce à mes textes :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas, et si tu veux encore reviewer, je te propose de signer :D)

 **oOoOoOo**

Nous

« Si nous n'étions plus nous-même, est-ce toujours de notre faute s'ils sont mort ? Sommes-nous toujours des tueurs ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi oui ? »

« Parce que nous n'aurions jamais dut cesser d'être nous-même. Nous avons forcément fait une erreur quelque part. »

« Mais les autres, les autres aussi ont leur part de responsabilité, c'est à cause de leurs erreurs si nous avons changé. »

« Nous n'aurions jamais dut être assez faible pour changer. »

« Alors c'est entièrement de notre faute. »

 _NDA : (Qui parle quand selon vous ?)_


	5. Certains la méritaient peut-être

Salut !

Pour la question d'hier, quand j'ai écrit le texte je pensais à Castiel qui parlait en premier, et puis quand j'ai relu j'ai trouvé que Lucifer pouvait lui aussi très bien parler en premier. Donc personne n'a réellement gagné ou perdu, sauf si vous cherchiez à trouver à qui je pensais :D

Et je suis désolée, mais celle-ci est assez pessimiste concernant l'humanité, donc me tapez pas, je vous ais prévenus hein ! XD

 **oOoOoOo**

Certains la méritaient peut-être

« Et si l'Apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Castiel… Elle n'a jamais eu lieu. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. »

« Je veux dire, si elle n'avait jamais existé. »

« Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas existé ? »

« Pour éviter que tout le monde meure. Pour éviter que tu ais à souffrir. »

« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas eu à souffrir ? »

« Tu penses que tu le mérite ? »

« Je voulais détruire les humains. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour être puni si cruellement. »

« Je pense que si. »

« Crois-moi, quand je vois les humains parfois, surtout la dernière guerre mondiale en date, je me dis que ton souhait de les détruire n'était pas si fou, ou méchant. »

« … »

« Parfois, certains ne méritent vraiment pas de vivre. »

« Et pourtant, tu leur pardonne. »

« Et pourtant, je leur pardonne. » 

**oOoOoOo**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laquelle préférez-vous désormais ? Avez-vous des envies de sujets sur lesquels ils pourraient débattre ?

Le titre du texte de demain est "La peur et le froid infranchissable" impatients ? Qui de Castiel ou Lucifer aura peur selon-vous ?


	6. La peur et le froid infranchissable

salut ! (oui, je vais TOUJOURS dire "salut !" et oui, c'est agaçant, donc, je suis désolée de ne pas être désolée pour ça :p)

voilà le chapitre ! J'ai conscience que lucifer ne pleure JAMAIS mais j'ai décidé que le ptit chou montrerait sa fragilité ici. juste là maintenant. Et puis de toute façon lucifer et castiel qui s'entendent plutôt bien c'est déjà un peu étrange ;p

 **oOoOoOo**

La peur et le froid infranchissable

« J'ai peur. »

« De quoi Lucifer peut-il bien avoir peur ? »

« J'ai… J'ai peur d'être enfermé ici pour toujours. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'éternité si le temps ne s'écoule pas ? »

« … »

« Tu respires fort, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu pleures ? »

« … Non. »

« Tu pleures, je l'entends dans ta voix. AÏE ! »

« Quoi ?! Castiel ? Castiel qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'était tellement froid que ça brûlait. »

« Fais-moi voir… »

« NON ! ne t'approche pas. Quelque chose nous sépare, et c'est en tentant de t'atteindre que je me suis blessé. »

« … Je me sens mal. »

« Le Diable lui-même se sent mal. Je devrais avoir peur pour moi alors ! Plus sérieusement, pourquoi te sentir aussi mal à cause d'un mur ? »

« Rappelle-toi, nous l'avons déjà touché, et pourtant il ne nous a pas fait mal. Alors si cela change, c'est inquiétant. »

« Non, rassure-toi, réfléchissons plutôt à ce qui nous protège de cette douleur. Que disions-nous alors ? »

« Tu parlais de me pardonner. Puis tu m'as dit que tu me comprenais. Quand nous avons touché le mur, il était simplement là, pas douloureux. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que nous faisions de si spécial. »

« Moi non plus. »

 **oOoOoOo**

alors ? Assez intrigant à votre goût ? Désolée si ça n'était pas aussi profond que les autres chapitres ont pu l'être, c'est juste que je dois faire avancer un peu la fic aussi :p j'ai envie de tirer la langue aujourd'hui :p :p :p

bref.

le titre du prochain chapitre est : "Je m'en souviens" qui va se souvenir selon vous ? Qui va raconter un souvenir à l'autre ?

Aller, à demain !


	7. Je m'en souviens

salut ! Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, donc je vous laisse simplement donner votre avis !

 **oOoOoOo**

Je m'en souviens

« Tu sais, je m'en souviens. »

« De quoi ? »

« Quand j'étais encore très jeune. Tu étais le plus beau, le plus respecté, le meilleur des anges, et tu étais le préféré de père. »

« Et ? Moi aussi je m'en souviens, j'étais là ! »

« Désolé… Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te souvenir de ce que tu as perdu, mais continue d'écouter. »

« … »

« Je me souviens que j'étais mis de côté, je crois que je n'arrivais pas à rentrer dans le moule. »

« Je me souviens que deux archanges m'aidaient. Toi et Gabriel, vous m'avez appris à voler, à contrôler ma grâce, vous ne m'avez pas laissé seul. »

« Gabriel me donnait toujours ce surnom débile : Cassie »

« … »

« Et quand je suis descendu chercher Dean aux enfers, je t'ai entendu. »

« … »

« Ce n'étais qu'un souffle, et tu paraissais si triste… »

« Je ne suis pas triste, Lucifer ne peut pas être triste ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas, j'essaie simplement de te dire… »

« De me dire quoi ?! Tout ce que j'ai perdu à détester les Hommes ?! À quel point c'était idiot de vouloir les détruire ?! À quel point j'aurai dut me taire ?! »

« … »

« ALLER REPONDS CASTIEL ! À moins que tu ne sois redevenu ce petit ange pommé et même pas capable de voler instinctivement… »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. Comme tu n'as jamais cessé d'être le Lucifer qui m'a appris à voler. Au fond, tu es le même. Nous ne pouvons pas complètement devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne serai jamais entièrement bon, tu ne seras jamais entièrement mauvais. »

« Cassie... »

oOoOoOo

Et vous ? Vous pensez que l'on peut changer complètement ?


	8. Exister,,,Que sommes-nous ?

salut ! bon comme d'hab, pas grand chose à dire, simplement, aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit à deux chapitres ! XD

 **oOoOoOo**

Exister

« Pourquoi existons-nous encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« J'aimerai ne plus exister. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je te l'interdit. »

Que sommes-nous ?

« Sommes-nous deux diables, ou deux anges ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Comment le savoir… Qu'est-ce qu'un ange ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Un soldat de Dieu, voilà ce que l'on nous disait, là-haut. Je ne veux plus être le soldat d'un fantôme. »

« Il n'est pas mort. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« … »

« Lucifer ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. »

« Cela ne suffit pas »

« Rien ne suffit jamais au final. »

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Le titre du chapitre de demain est : "Mourir" ce chapitre est lié à "Exister"**

Je tiens à préciser que parfois j'ai envie d'alléger l'atmosphère et je pars dans un délire d'abeilles, de miel, de hm (je hm tu hms il hm nous hmons vous hmez ils hment) etc... Donc ne vous attendez pas à toujours trouver quelque chose de super triste, de super profond, parce que Cassie et Lucy ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ! Nyah ! XD

Un avis ? Quel est votre favori maintenant ?


	9. Mourir

salut ! Alors celle-ci est... Déprimante sur le début. Donc lisez la fin avant de me tuer, le titre c'est mourir mais personne n'est mort, d'accord ? Enfin je crois. Bref x)

 **oOoOoOo**

Mourir

« Castiel. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'ai interdit de ne plus exister. »

« Et ? »

« Pose ta lame. »

« Si tu as le droit de mourir alors pourquoi pas moi ?! »

« Parce que tu peux encore faire du bien à ce monde. »

« Toi aussi. »

« C'est faux. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu entrain de m'empêcher de me tuer ? Quelqu'un de méchant ne le ferait pas. »

« … »

« … »

« ARRÊTE ! Arrête… »

« Je n'en peux plus Lucifer, on est bloqués ici, nous sommes obligés de penser à nos pires actes et ça nous torture, la mort me parait si douce, laisse-moi mourir. »

« Jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es mon frère. »

« Tu en as pleins. »

« Tu es le seul que je considère comme tel qui soit encore en vie. »

« Je ne meurs pas, si tu me promets de ne pas mourir. »

« Tu demandes à Satan de te promettre quelque chose et tu comptes le croire ? »

« Arrête de rire, je te fais confiance, parce que tu es mon frère avant d'être qui que ce soit d'autre. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Donc... PAS TUER ok ? Vous voulez la suite de toute manière, d'ailleurs les titres de demain sont "Chuter" et "La Terre a deux lunes" Ils sont tous les deux de la même longueur que "Mourir", mais je pense qu'ils restent dans le même sujet, donc je les met ensemble. Z'êtes contents ? Z'avez intérêt.

Que pourrais-je dire de plus... Vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre malgré la déprime ?

Les deux autres à venir aussi seront pas joyeux, mais avec le chapitre suivant (dans deux jours) jme rattrape ! (vous vous souvenez ? je hm tu hms...)

breeeeef à demain et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	10. Chuter,,,La Terre a deux lunes

salut ! Alors ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais vous allez surement pas vous en plaindre hein ? XD

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews, les follows, et les favs, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer !

 **oOoOoOo**

Chuter

« Ça a été douloureux ? »

« Quand… ? »

« Quand tu as chuté. »

« Je me suis senti trahit. Seul. J'étais dans la pire des colères que tu puisses imaginer, et d'un coup la douleur m'a envahi tout entier. Je brûlais. La souffrance parcourait tout mon corps, et seule la peur lui tenait compagnie tandis que je sentais le sol se rapprocher. Mais mes yeux sont restés fermés. Je ne voulais pas voir ce que j'étais devenu. Je refusais d'accepter toutes les erreurs qui m'avait conduit jusqu'à cette fin si atrocement douloureuse. Quand j'ai heurté le sol, j'ai ouvert les yeux bien malgré moi. Aucune lumière ne m'a ébloui. Ce n'était même pas parce qu'il faisait nuit ou qu'il y avait une éclipse. L'ambiance autour de moi était oppressante, et, je le sentais, il me serait impossible de m'échapper si j'essayais. Je n'étais pas sur Terre. J'étais dans la cage, et j'avais beau tenter de voir le plus loin possible, il n'y avait juste… Rien. »

« Lucifer ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il n'y avait pas rien. Tu ne nous voyais pas, c'est tout. Moi et Gabriel étions si triste qu'il a plu sous nos pas durant cent ans. »

« Si seulement il pouvait revenir. Il me manque tellement. Même ses sucreries infâmes me manquent. »

 **oOoOoOo**

La Terre a deux lunes

« Les humains regardent tous rêveusement la lune, ils voudraient y aller, ils pensent que s'enfuir là-bas serait bien, serait beau. Mais moi je suis triste pour la lune.

Depuis tant de temps elle observe la Terre, cette Terre pleine de vie, cette Terre magnifique. Elle éclaire timidement la nuit pour ne pas trop déranger ceux qui dorment, elle reste discrète dans le ciel bleu le matin.

Elle se drape de nuages pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir quand ça ne va pas. Et ça ne va jamais vraiment.

Comment cela pourrait-il aller quand elle est privée de toute cette vie et cette beauté ? Quand elle est condamnée à rester une boule de roche froide synonyme de ténèbres ? Je suis triste pour la lune. J'aimerai pouvoir la consoler. »

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça, Castiel ? »

« Parce que tu es la deuxième lune de ce monde. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Alors ? ils sont bien ceux là ? Vous préférez lequel des deux ? Et lequel est votre favori tous chapitres confondus ?

 **Le titre du chapitre de demain, qui est le plus long texte, est "Contradictoire"**


	11. Contradictoire

salut ! Alors comme prévu, ce chapitre est moins sérieux, j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même car il n'est pas non plus délirant hein ^^

hm.. bref. On se voit en bas ! Ah et aussi, je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par Skaelds, une auteure de fanfiction que j'adore, alors si vous avez du temps, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... :)

 **oOoOoOo**

Contradictoire

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves ? »

« À ton ton dégouté, je suppose que tu parles des humains. »

« Bien joué Sherlock ! »

« C'est quoi un sherlock ? Bref. Avant je cherchais à les comprendre. »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant Dean. »

« Et maintenant tu les as compris ? Parce que si les hommes ont du mal à comprendre les femmes, moi c'est tout le genre humain que je ne comprends pas ! »

« Non. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent. »

« Pourquoi ?! Ce serait drôle, les voir rôtir, courir partout en criant d'horreur… »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Parce que Dean serait prêt à tout pour son frère. Il est déjà mort pour lui. Il le referait sans hésiter. Et quand je pense que les humains sont vraiment atroces et ne méritent pas de vivre, c'est ces deux-là qui me rappellent qu'ils sont aussi capables de choses magnifiques et incroyables. Nous, nous ne ressentiront jamais autant qu'eux ressentent. J'ai été humain, et je peux te l'assurer, leurs émotions sont extraordinairement fortes. »

« Je crois que j'aimerai être humain une journée pour voir ce que ça fait, mais c'est sûrement une mauvaise idée. Je les déteste tellement que je me suiciderais au bout de trente secondes. Bon. Ok. Cinq minutes le temps de trouver de quoi me supprimer. »

« Tellement contradictoire. »

« Je t'ai entendu tu sais. »

« Ah. Pardonne-moi alors »

« MAIS ! je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être pardonné par le diable ! »

« Je veux être pardonné par mon frère. »

« Je veux être pardonné par mon père. »

« Tu vois que tu veux être pardonné ! Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Je crois que je les déteste pas tant que ça, ces vermines »

« Tu penses qu'un jour tu arrêteras d'être contradictoire ? »

« Hm. »

« Un ange ne hm pas ! »

« Je ne suis pas un ange. »

« Un diable ne hm pas non plus ! »

« J'en suis un ? »

« Je ne crois pas »

« Alors laisse-moi hmer tranquille. Hm ! »

 **oOoOoOo**

Le titre du chapitre de demain est : "Tu vois !" peut-être que j'y ajouterai "Être heureux" mais il ne sont pas vraiment dans le même ton donc j'hésite.

J'espère que ce chapitre était aussi appréciable que les autres, et sur ce, je vous dis à demain matin !


	12. Tu vois ! ,,,, Être heureux

Salut !

Bon j'en poste deux aujourd'hui parce que C'est dans le même thème un peu, donc... Voilà quoi ! :D

Bonne lecture :)

 **oOoOoOo**

Tu vois !

« J'aime bien les abeilles. Et le miel. »

« Ok Castiel… Sinon t'as pas un truc intéressant à me raconter ? »

« C'est tellement bon le miel, c'est sucré, c'est doux… »

« Cassie ? Hé ho ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Si je pouvais j'en mettrais dans tout ce que je mange. »

« Il m'écoute pas. »

« Sauf que je ne suis pas humain. Je ne peux pas manger. Tu penses que les abeilles aiment qu'on les caresse ? »

« Ça devient bizarre. »

« Si je faisais une tarte au miel à Dean… Peut-être qu'il la mangerait. »

« Non, parce qu'une tarte au miel ça se fait pas et c'est pas bon, crétin à plume va. »

« Ah ! tu vois que tu pouvais le faire ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, parler avec moi des abeilles, comme quand j'étais petit ! »

« Tu es désespérément immature par moments. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Être heureux

« Lucy… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est mal d'être immature ? »

« Je sais pas. On est sûrement bien plus heureux comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Être immature c'est garder son âme d'enfant… C'est une expression Cas' ! Je sens ton incompréhension d'ici c'est déprimant que tu comprenne toujours pas les subtilités du langage des humains ! »

« Je veux être fort ! Un enfant c'est faible ! »

« Mais un enfant c'est heureux. »

« Alors je ne peux pas être fort et heureux en même temps ? »

« Si, mais tu seras un peu fort et un peu heureux. »

« Je veux être très fort ! Assez pour sauver ceux que j'aime ! »

« Alors tu ne peux pas espérer être heureux… »

« Alors je veux être assez fort pour être heureux en étant fort ! »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« T'a vraiment réponse à tout toi »

 **oOoOoOo**

Alors ? Votre préféré de ce chapitre ? Et votre chapitre préféré ?

Un avis ?

 **Les texte que je publierai demain s'appellent "Méfiance" et "Passé inévitable" ! XD ça repart dans quelque chose de plus sérieux..**


	13. Méfiance ,,,, Passé inévitable

Méfiance

« Tu devrais te méfier de moi »

« Est-ce que toi, tu te méfie de moi ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te fais confiance. »

« Moi aussi je te fais confiance, alors le sujet est clos. »

 **oOoOoOo  
**

Passé inévitable

« Tu penses que j'aurais pu éviter de tuer Gabriel ? »

« Oui »

« Comment ? »

« En étant quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu n'avais pas eu toute cette colère en toi, cela n'aurait tout simplement pas été toi, car être en colère est dans ta nature. »

« J'aurais voulu ne plus être moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas. Comment pourrais-tu dire je et refuser de dire moi ? »

« Autant mourir dans ce cas. Il n'y aura plus de je, et plus de moi. »

« Mais cela ne changera rien au passé. »

 **oOoOoOo  
**

Salut !

Tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir posté en retard, ce matin j'étais bloquée dans les magasins, et j'ai HORREUR de faire les magasins, donc je vous assure que c'était pas volontaire hein ^^'

Quelqu'un m'a proposé de ne bavarder qu'en fin de chapitre afin de ne pas troubler votre lecture, et j'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment une bonne idée alors j'applique ! Merci !

Bref, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup "Passé inévitable" ^^ enfin j'arrive pas à me choisir un chouchou c'est dur "

Je dois vous agacer avec cette question, mais lequel préférez-vous ?

Et la partie la plus intéressante de mon bavardage incessant... Demain matin je posterai deux textes (encore) dont les titres sont : "Il ne reviendras plus" et "Rien que nos souvenirs" ça promet la déprime et je suis désolée d'avance :D (dit la fille qui a tout sauf l'air désolée XDD)

Je commence à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'idées et j'ai peur d'arriver à court (comment ça j'ai pas confiance en moi ? sshhhh...) alors si vous avez un thème sur lequel ils pourraient discuter... ça peut être quelque chose de moins sérieux et je me réserve le droit de refuser si ça m'inspire pas hein XD

Aller à demain à ceux et celles qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'en bas !


	14. Il ne reviendra plus ,,, Rien que nos

Il ne reviendra plus.

« Tu es si triste au fond, mais tu refuse de pleurer. Tu es tellement seul, tu aimerais un ami, mais tu t'efforce de repousser le monde entier. Le monde entier, sauf moi. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si particulier pour arriver à faire quelque chose que même Gabriel n'a pas réussit à faire ? »

« Tu me ressembles. »

« Gabriel aussi te ressemblait. »

« Oui, mais au fond il est très différent de moi. »

« Il était. Il est mort Lucifer. Il ne reviendra plus. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Rien que nos souvenirs

« Je n'ai plus rien. »

« Qu'as-tu déjà possédé ? »

« Rien. Je ne possèdais pas l'amour de nos frères et sœurs. Il était là. Je pensais qu'il ne s'en irai jamais, que ça faisait partie des choses qui n'ont pas changé et ne changeront pas. »

« Et tu as chuté. »

« J'ai tout perdu, je n'ai plus rien, même ce qui me semblait acqui pour toujours a disparu. »

« Alors tu n'as aussi plus rien à perdre. Et puis je ne suis pas d'accord, tu m'as toujours, moi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à part toi d'ailleurs. J'ai Sam et Dean. J'avais Gabriel. Nous avons nos souvenirs. »

« Je ne veux pas me souvenir, ça fait bien trop mal. »

« Mais sans nos souvenirs, que serions-nous ? »

« Nous serions vides. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Salut ! Alors ? Personnellement j'arrive pas à choisir entre les deux, et vous ? :D

Demain, je posterai "J'en ai rien a faire du monde, mais toi c'est différent" Oui, le titre est long, le texte aussi, un peu plus. Bon, le truc c'est que vous savez sûrement de quoi ils vont parler donc essayez de supprimer ça de votre esprit hm ? ^^ (sourire entendu aux lecteurs)

A demain alors !


	15. J'en ai rien à faire du monde, mais

J'en ai rien à faire du monde, mais toi c'est différent.

« Tout ceci vaut-il la peine d'être vécu ? »

« Parfois je suis heureux. Ne plus exister doit être ennuyeux. »

« Mais au moins on ne souffre plus. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Il faudrait pouvoir comparer, mais impossible de le faire, personne n'est revenu de la non-existence, puisqu'il faut exister pour revenir, justement. »

« Il faut exister pour penser, se souvenir, ressentir, communiquer, faire toutes ces choses, c'est exister. Quand on n'existe pas… On ne peut même pas constater que l'on n'existe pas. »

« Mais je souffre tellement. Je ne serai plus jamais heureux. Tout le monde dans ce monde me déteste. »

« Et tes démons ? »

« Ils tuent, ils sont cruels. Ils ne font que me rappeler à quel point je suis horrible. J'aimerai les supprimer, qu'ils arrêtent de faire du mal. »

« Hey. Je t'arrête tout de suite, Lucifer. Depuis quand tu es aussi faible ?! Mais secoue-toi un peu ! Tu détestes les humains ! Non ? Je suis perdu. »

« Je les déteste. Mais plus au point de vouloir les exterminer. Je suis fatigué de faire le mal, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux faire le bien hein. »

« Oui oui. Mais laisses les démons où ils sont si tu veux mon avis. Ils font partie de l'équilibre, et Sam et Dean s'ennuieraient sans trucs à chasser. »

« J'en ai rien à faire d'eux tous. J'en ai rien à faire de personne. »

« Et moi ? »

« Ne dis pas ça si tristement, on dirait un chiot Cassi… Toi c'est différent. »

« Différent comment ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Différent comment ? »

« Je crois avoir dit que c'était différent, et avoir mis un point derrière. »

« Différent comm- »

« T'ES MON FRÈRE ! Voilà ce qui est différent… Je peux pas te laisser tomber. Pas toi. Surtout pas après ce que j'ai fait à Gabriel. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Salut ! Alors ? Celui-ci était bien ? Moins bien ?

Demain, si j'ai ici quelques fans de Samifer, ils seront peut-être un peu contents. Pas de romance ou autre mais le texte pourrait être lu comme du Samifer enfin je crois... Bref vous verrez. A demain !


	16. Sami

Sami

« Au fond, si tu avais le choix entre sauver Sam et Dean, et les laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, tu ferais quoi ? »

« … Tu es sérieux là ? »

« Oui. Donc répond moi sérieusement. »

« Je pense que je les laisserais souffrir un moment, et puis je les emmènerais un peu plus loin du danger. Mais pas pour eux hein ! Juste pour toi. »

« Avoue que tu aurais bien aimé être ami avec Sam. »

« Je lui ai fait bien trop de mal pour qu'il devienne mon ami. »

« Ah ! Tu reconnais que t'aurais voulu ! »

« C'était mon vaisseau, il fallait qu'il me dise oui, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout, t'es sûr... ? »

« … Non, pas vraiment, mais fou moi la paix avec ça. »

« J'en parlerai à Sam quand on sortira, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de discuter un peu avec lui… »

« Je t'ai entendu ! Ne t'avise jamais de faire ça ou tu le regretteras amèrement ! »

 **oOoOoOo**

Salut ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

Demain, je poste "Highway to Hell, stairway to Heaven" et... Euh en fait j'arrive pas à donner de titre à ce texte là.. ^^" vous m'aiderez si jamais j'ai pas trouvé avant demain ? :D

A demain !


	17. Highway to Hell, stairway to Heaven

Highway to Hell, stairway to Heaven

« Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'accéder au paradis, alors que bien des humains terminent en Enfer sans vraiment le mériter ?

« Parce que le Paradis ça se mérite je suppose. »

« Et quand ils ne méritent pas l'enfer, mais qu'ils ne méritent pas le Paradis non plus ? »

« Ben, ils vont en Enfer je crois. Faut bien envoyer les âmes quelque part. »

« C'est injuste ! »

« La vie est injuste, pourquoi la mort le serait ? »

* * *

Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de rêver ? »

« C'est magnifique. Mais quand on se réveille, on a mal, on a tellement mal, car pendant que nous dormions, nous avons oublié la souffrance d'être humain. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on voit dans un rêve ? »

« Dans mes rêves il y a souvent Dean. Et Sam. Et toi, et Gabriel, Balthazar… mais souvent quand mes frères et sœurs commencent à apparaître, cela vire au cauchemar. »

« C'est comment un cauchemar ? »

« C'est… La pire version d'une réalité tordue que ton cerveau te fait subir. Les humains disent que ça manifeste nos peurs inconscientes. »

« Tu pourrais me faire vivre un de tes cauchemar ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Bon. Je te fais confiance. Je te monterai un jour. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Salut !

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'étais occupée malheureusement ^^'

Le titre du deuxième texte est temporaire, parce que je ne suis pas satisfaite de celui-ci.

Je suis donc ouverte à toutes vos propositions de titres ! :D

Demain je posterai "Esquive et contre-attaque"

 _Un petit clin d'oeil à Leana Nas qui m'avais proposé le sujet des rêves et des cauchemars dans sa review, et j'y avais déjà pensé, donc voilà pour toi Leana, j'espère que ce texte t'a plu, j'en ai un qui est la 'suite' de celui-là, et qui devrais te plaire aussi :D_


	18. Esquive et contre-attaque

Esquive et contre-attaque

« Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal d'exister ? On souffre quand on vit, on perd ceux que l'on aime, on fait du mal, on souffre tout simplement, et quand on meurt enfin, rien ne nous garantit que nous souffrirons moins. »

« Parce que pour faire un arc en ciel, il faut de la pluie et du soleil. Quand on existe, on souffre et on est heureux. On ne peut pas réellement souffrir quand on a connu aucun bonheur, et vice-versa. »

« Et quand on cesse d'exister ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que nous arrive-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas Cas. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que parfois je me demande vraiment si je ne soulagerais pas le monde en disparaissant. »

« Encore ?! »

« Euh… Oui. Toi aussi je te rappelle. Et au final on en a jamais vraiment parlé. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Alors ne me forces pas à parler de moi ! Il faut que tu fasses quelques efforts pour que j'en fasse aussi ! C'est complètement injuste sinon ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire des injustices. »

« Pas moi ! »

« Castiel… Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Mais je veux t'aider. »

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider moi aussi ! »

« C'est ridicule Cassi… Je suis LUCIFER je mérite de mourir ! »

« Pas selon moi ! »

« MAIS POURQUOI CASSI ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« … »

« JE MÉRITE RIEN AVEC TOUT LE MAL QUE J'AI FAIT ! »

« … »

« Même Père me déteste… Alors que toi, il t'aime… Tu as fait des choses affreuses et il t'aime toujours… Jte déteste ! »

« S'il m'aime, pourquoi il ne t'aimerait pas, toi aussi ? »

« … »

« Je crois qu'il nous aime tous les deux. Et s'il ne nous aime pas, au moins on sera deux à être détestés. »

« C'est pas possible qu'il t'aime pas Cas. »

« Alors il t'aime aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète plus de ça. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Hi ! (j'ai changé de manière de dire bonjour, il va grêler.)

Pour me faire pardonner du retard que je prend ces derniers temps, je vais faire bouger un peu les choses pour nos deux emplumés. Ben oui, y'a un but là dedans, enfin plutôt, j'ai prévu une fin à ce bazar. Une fin presque heureuse. Ou totalement. Ou pas du tout. En fait j'ai trois fin alternative. Dont une affreuse, une super cool, et une entre les deux. Je vais toutes les poster parce que je suis faible et que je peux pas choisir XDD

Simplement, vous choisirez laquelle vous voulez avoir en premier, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je serai trop triste de devoir arrêter de les faire papoter maintenant :D


	19. Ton cauchemar, ou mon cauchemar ?

**Ton cauchemar, ou mon cauchemar ?**

 **« Cas ! Cassi ! »**

 **« Alors c'était comment ? »**

 **« Il y avait Gabriel… Il… Il me… te ? Regardait en souriant tendrement… Tout était flou autour, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à voir autre chose que lui ? »**

 **« C'était un rêve, c'est normal. »**

 **« Je me sentais si bien… Et puis son visage s'est durci... Ce n'était plus vraiment lui… Il a dit… Que Père était mort. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler, je ne pouvais pas bouger ! Des Léviathans l'ont tué sous mes yeux. Il est mort une nouvelle fois devant moi ! Et puis j'ai été entouré de ténèbres. J'étais seul. Impossible de sortir, et Gaby m'appelait à l'aide. Des gens hurlaient et me demandaient pourquoi je les avais tués, comment j'avais pu briser leur famille de la sorte. Une fille… Claire… Appelait son père. Elle te reprochait d'avoir gâché sa vie entière. »**

 **« C'était un cauchemar… C'est… C'est normal. »**

 **« Tu en faisais souvent quand tu étais humain ? »**

 **« Oui. Mais quand Dean était là, ça allait toujours mieux. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas, je me sentais en sécurité. »**

 **« Avec un… Humain ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Je crois que Luci a eu un choc XD**

 **Aller, dans deux-trois jours je vous poste "Je veux un Sammy !" ce sera surtout centré sur Lucifer et sa façon d'aborder les humains un peu plus marrante qu'on pourrait le croire (si on aime l'humour noir et les gens qui se font manger)**


	20. Je veux un Sammy !

Salut ! Je tenais à mettre un mot en début de chapitre pour fêter celui-ci déjà (le vingtième !) et vous remercier. Tous. Genre oui, même toi qui lis et ne laisseras comme trace que quelques chiffres dans les statistiques :D

Et un grand merci à celles et ceux qui review (c'est un verbe, okay ? non. ne m'énervez pas.), celles et ceux qui follow et qui mettent l'histoire dans leurs favoris. Je me fais maintenant de l'auto-pub : je vais bientot publier une nouvelle fic qui se nomme "Je suis, et mes larmes sont." qui est proche du style de cette fanfic, donc ça pourrait vous plaire :3 Voilà voilà j'ai fini lisez bien ! (et dites moi en review si la nouvelle fanfic vous intéresse ou non)

 **oOoOoOo**

Je veux un Sammy !

« Une fois j'ai essayé de prendre un humain de compagnie, quand j'étais sur Terre il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Et comment cela s'est-il passé pour l'humain ? »

« Il est mort de faim. Alors j'en ai pris un autre, un enfant. Celui-ci a subi ma colère car il m'a demandé de jouer alors que c'était du tout le moment. Donc j'ai pris un Sammy. »

« Un Sammy ? »

« Euh… Ben… Le jeune mâle ressemblait à Sam. Bref. Lui il m'a insulté. Alors je l'ai mangé. »

« Il a dit quoi pour que tu te sentes insulté ? »

« Il a dit que j'étais vraiment gentil ! Il le pensait ! »

« Sérieusement Lucifer ? »

« Bon ok j'aurais peut-être pas dû le manger pour si peu. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et la chair humaine a très bon goût ! »

« Tu l'a appelé Sammy car il te faisait penser à Sam, tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire que tu pensais un peu plus à lui que tu le prétends ? »

« Uh… Il est mignon Sammy comme humain tu trouves pas ? Comme humain de compagnie j'entends. Avec ses yeux de chiot ! »

« Je préfère Dean. »

« Ben tu as des goût pourris. »

« Mais ne dis pas à Sam que tu veux qu'il soit ton humain de compagnie, tu te retrouverais à nouveau dans la cage peu de temps après… Pourquoi ne pas parler, passer du temps avec lui ? Comporte-toi un peu comme un humain, tu verras que nous ne sommes pas si différents d'eux. Mise à part leur fragilité leur faible durée de vie et leur nombreux défauts - d'ailleurs je trouve que tu en as presque autant qu'eux, peut-être même plus - les humains sont très similaires à nous. »

« Bon. À force tu piques ma curiosité. Si un jour on s'en sort, et si je suis d'humeur, j'essaierai. »

« YES ! »

« Ton cri de victoire était tout sauf discret Cassi. »

« Oups pardon. »

« Et rend sa fausse innocence à Gaby, s'il te plait. »

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Il y a une musique que j'adore écouter en écrivant Anges. C'est "Ghost lights" de Woodkid (artiste français qui chante en anglais, et il fait vraiment des choses juste incroyable et HYPEEER inspirantes :D )**

 **mais pas toujours, il y a aussi "Crywolf" de Bebe rexha. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard et ça m'a fait penser à... euh... beaucoup de personnages en fait. Mais lucifer était parmis eux ! XDD bref, allez écouter si l'envie vous en prend :)**

 **de**


	21. Je donnerais n'importe quoi

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour les revoir

« Et si nous étions les seuls à exister encore ? »

« Que veux-tu dire Castiel ? »

« Et si la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici est qu'il n'y a plus rien ni personne d'autre ? »

« C'est ridicule ! »

« Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Tu as aussi peur que moi. »

« Arrête ! C'est faux ! »

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici »

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour les revoir. »

« Nous donnerions n'importe quoi pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une occasion de nous faire pardonner. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Avis ? Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Les yeux d'un enfant, le cœur vieux de milles ans"


	22. Les yeux d'un enfant

Salut ! Un petit mot en début de chapitre pour vous dire que la fin approche, car manque d'inspiration, et puis j'ai découvert Gravity Falls, et je suis à fond dedans. Il y a plusieurs fin alternatives, et je n'ai pas été capable de choisir, alors... je les posterai une à une ! On commence par la plus triste, ou par la plus joyeuse ? A vous de choisir.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les yeux d'un enfant, le cœur vieux de milles ans

« Je ne peux pas te voir, mais je suis sûr que tu as toujours ces deux grands yeux d'enfant, qui cherchent à tout comprendre et qui semblent être l'incarnation de la naïveté. »

« Je suis devenu un ange adulte maintenant Lucifer. »

« Ne prends pas ce ton vexé on sait tous les deux que tu joues juste à être grand. Cet éclat au fond de tes yeux ne change pas même quand tu joues à suivre les ordres. Car entre nous, les as-tu déjà suivis par réelle volonté d'obéir, tout simplement ? Non. Tu doutes. Tu as toujours douté. Tu es différent, car tu ne grandis pas. Tu es une sorte d'enfant éternel, tu vois l'univers à travers tes yeux d'enfants, tu cherches à aider innocemment, avec toute la bonté propre aux enfants, et tu te fais avoir naïvement. Ton cœur se brise un peu plus chaque fois. Tu tentes de l'endurcir mais tu finis toujours au bord des larmes. Et pourtant tu ne grandis toujours pas. »

« Quel est le but de ton discours ? »

« Te faire comprendre, Cassi. »

« Me faire comprendre quoi ? »

« Que tu n'es pas juste un Soldat de notre père, un ange comme un autre. Tu es hors du commun. »

« Et alors ? Il y a tant d'êtres hors du commun, que cela devient commun d'être différent. »

« Et toi tu es l'un des seuls anges à avoir réussi, même si ce fut malgré toi, à sortir des sentiers battus. »

« Ce qui fait que... ? »

« Ce qui fait que tu es exceptionnel. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Tu sais autant que moi que tu as une estime de toi aussi élevée que l'est le plus profond des océans. Tu as bien besoin qu'on te dise ce que tu es vraiment de temps en temps. »

« … Merci, je suppose. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il en reste encore deux, plus les fins alternatives et les bonus qui arriveront de temps en temps ;D donc soyez pas tristes (en vrai vous vous en fichez mais faites semblant svp), ce n'est pas encore fini ! :D

le prochain chapitre est : "L'amour vint à eux et se présenta : je suis l'amitié" il y aura des allusions au Destiel, ça va vous faire plaisir ça x)) ils parleront aussi de l'ancien amour de lucifer, je me demande si vous trouverez qui c'était ! :D


	23. L'amour vînt à eux et se présenta

L'Amour vint à eux et se présenta : Je suis l'Amitié

« Dis Cassi, c'est quoi ce que les humains appellent l'amitié ? »

« C'est l'amour en moins fort. »

« Euh… Comment t'expliquer que tu ne m'aides pas là ? Ils baisent mais qu'un jour sur deux ? »

« L'amour ne se résume pas qu'à la reproduction ! »

« …Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Cassi chéri ? Ne me dis pas que ce Dean… »

« Non ! »

« Ah oui ? Je suis soulagé, moi qui comptais le séduire une fois sorti de cet endroit… »

« Ne. Fais. Jamais. Ça. »

« Et les amis, ils sont jaloux quand quelqu'un drague l'un d'eux ? »

« … »

« CASSI EST JALOUX CASSI EST JALOUX ! »

« T'a quel âge déjà ? »

« … Si on peut même plus rigoler. Et sinon, avec ce Dean, ça se passe comment ? »

« Il ne m'aime pas. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Comme ça. Pas besoin de lui demander, ça se voit. Il refuse même que je m'approche trop près ! Je pue pas pourtant ! Et puis son visage devient rouge quand je regarde trop ses lèvres ou son torse ou alors ses part- »

« Ok ok c'est bon j'ai compris ! Et je croyais que le rougissement était parfois signe d'amour ? »

« … Ouais. Peut-être. »

« T'as pas l'air convaincu ! Bah. Dans tous les cas, je comprends ce que tu ressens. »

« Ah oui ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

« J'ai été aimé, et aimais en retour. Elle est morte en me libérant. »

« Oh. Elle. Je suis désolé Lucifer. »

« Ne le perd pas. Ne le perd jamais. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, mais tu sais il ne m'aime sûrement même pas. »

« On verra une fois sortis, on verra… »

« J'aime pas ce ton, on dirait celui que tu prends quand tu penses à la façon dont tu vas torturer des humains. »

 _(NDA : qui était l'aimée de Lucifer ? Elle est dans la série.)_

 **oOoOoOo**

DESTIEL POWAAA (ok jme calme) désolée pour le retard, je suis en vacances là (yep, juste avant la rentrée, mais c'est pour pas trop déprimer par anticipation XD)

et aussi, je suis en pleine écriture d'une fic sur gravity falls (je suis sure que j'en ai déjà parlé, mais je le répète, parce que auto pub, mais surtout, je vous conseille A MORT de regarder gravity falls !)

 **INFO IMPORTANTE !** /!\ : Pour le titre, je sais pas si je me suis bien exprimée, mais en gros, je voulais dire que l'amitié est parfois de l'amour déguisé. amour genre petit ami ou trucs dans le genre, vous mcomprenez ? Ducoup, l'amour vint à eux, et se présenta : je suis l'amitié, c'est un peu dire que l'amour ment, ou plutot qu'on se ment parfois à nous-meme. en fait je m'enfonce la non ? XDD


	24. Rien n'est immortel

Rien n'est immortel :

 **« J'ai peur du temps, j'ai peur des années, j'ai peur de vieillir, j'ai peur de changer pour finir par m'affaiblir et ne plus pouvoir que me regarder devenir impuissant face au monde qui m'entoure, je déteste que les choses aient changées. »**

 **« J'ai peur du temps, j'ai peur des années, j'ai peur de vieillir, j'ai peur de changer pour finir par m'affaiblir et ne plus pouvoir que me regarder devenir impuissant face à la mort qui emporte ceux que j'aime un à un avant de se diriger vers moi alors que mon tour approche. »**

 **« Mais avoir peur n'est qu'un handicap et nous empêche d'avancer et de profiter de ce qui vient avant ce que nous redoutons tant. »**

 **« Et plus que tout, j'ai peur qu'au crépuscule de ma vie, je me rende compte que malgré les milliers d'années que j'ai traversées, je n'ai rien vécu. »**

 **« Les anges ne sont pas immortels »**

 **« Ce qui n'existait pas avant peut cesser d'exister. Tout a été créé un jour, alors tout peut disparaître. Ce qui naît, meurt. »**

 **« Rien n'est immortel. »**

**oOoOoOo**

 **Quand je dis vieillir je n'entends pas par là le sens physique du terme hein ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la première fin alternative !**


	25. Fin 1

Deux paires d'yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en sursaut, les doigts à peine effleurés se retirèrent, brûlés.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'embuèrent de larmes tandis que le plus vieux le contemplait tristement, un sourire des plus tristes de la création aux lèvres.

« Lucifer… »

« Castiel. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. »

« N'en parles jamais à personne. C'est le destin. Ça doit arriver et ça arrivera. On n'y peut rien. »

Le jeune ange laissa de grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues, les yeux perdus dans ceux de son grand frère. Le magnifique blond pris soudainement le petit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui afin de cacher ses propres larmes. L'aîné souffla tristement : « Je comprends pourquoi père m'avait interdit de te toucher… » 

**oOoOoOo**

Je suis désolée. Désolée désolée désolée. Avec la rentrée j'ai juste pas eu le temps... J'ai beaucoup de boulot et pas d'accès à l'ordinateur en semaine... Ce qui ne m'excuse pas vraiment j'aurai dû poster ça y'a deux semaine... Je suis tellement désolée. j'essaie de poster une fin alternative un peu plus heureuse demain (même si c'est en semaine, je vais ptêtre réussir à me débrouiller pour me faire pardonner ^^")


	26. fin 2

_Deux paires d'yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en sursaut, les doigts à peine effleurés se retirèrent, brûlés._

 _Les yeux du plus jeune s'embuèrent de larmes tandis que le plus vieux le contemplait tristement, un sourire des plus tristes de la création aux lèvres._

 _« Lucifer… »_

 _« Castiel. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. »_

 _« N'en parles jamais à personne. C'est le destin. Ça doit arriver et ça arrivera. On n'y peut rien. »_

 _Le jeune ange laissa de grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues, les yeux perdus dans ceux de son grand frère. Le magnifique blond pris soudainement le petit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui afin de cacher ses propres larmes. L'aîné souffla tristement : « Je comprends pourquoi père m'avait interdit de te toucher… »_

« Je veux pas que Gabriel meure Lucy… » la voix était brisée, désespérée.

« Pourquoi je mourrais, petit frère ? » Le brun sursauta.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, les couleurs de son rêve s'évaporèrent pour laisser place au noir constant qu'il subissait depuis si longtemps.

« J'ai rêvé de nous. Il y avait aussi Gabriel. C'était quand nous étions enfants. »

« Je sais. J'en ai rêvé aussi. »

Un bruit assourdissant remplaça soudainement le silence. Des fragments de matière indéfinissables chutèrent tout autour des deux êtres.

La lumière envahit le lieu, du moins en partie, éclairant doucement, comme au ralenti, les deux silhouettes.

Le bleu océan plongea dans un bleu plus clair. Ils se voyaient. Fascinés, ils se levèrent. Ils tendirent la main, et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. À ce contact ce qui était au-dessus d'eux se brisa un peu plus, laissant passer un peu plus de cette lumière étrange, qui éclaira un peu plus les alentours, qui leurs avaient parus vides au premier abord. Mais là, assis en tailleur, le regard brillant de larmes, un autre être se tenait. Les deux premiers en eurent le souffle coupé. Doucement, de peur que tout cela disparaisse, il se tournèrent vers lui. D'une même voix hésitante et débordante d'émotions, ils appelèrent :

« Gabriel ? »

Une paire d'yeux dorés leur fit un clin d'œil. Il était là. Non. Ce n'était pas encore sur.

Lucifer tira faiblement sur la main de Castiel, qu'il avait attrapée sans vraiment y faire attention, et il marcha lentement vers Gabriel, qui se levait tout aussi doucement.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent furent les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux qui étaient si joyeux dans leurs souvenirs. La deuxième fut son sourire affreusement triste mais tellement heureux à la fois.

D'un même geste les deux anges déchus levèrent leur main libre pour sécher une larme roulant sur la joue de leur frère.

Soudainement leur frère leur sauta au cou, les serrant le plus fort possible (c'est-à-dire très fort, ce sont des anges tout de même), si fort que même Dieu n'aurait pu les séparer.

« Cas, Lucy… Vous m'avez tellement manqué… »

« Sommes-nous… Mort ? »

« Pff n'importe quoi Castiel c'est juste que je ne l'avais pas vraiment tué au final. C'est ça hein ? »

« Ou bien c'est une chose à laquelle vous n'auriez jamais pensé… »

Castiel et Lucifer se regardèrent, une soudaine étincelle de compréhension dans leurs orbes bleues. Castiel avait un air de soulagement sur le visage, mais une colère pleine de douleur grandit sur le visage de Lucifer.

« Gabriel ! Je te croyais mort ! Je pensais que je t'avais tué ! je pensais que tu n'existais plus ! ET TOI… » Gabriel se recroquevilla sous l'éclat de voix de son frère. Lucifer se calma aussitôt, mais la rage était perceptible dans sa voix tremblante.

« Et toi… Tu nous jouais encore un tour. Tu nous as mentis, tu... »

« Lucifer. » Lucifer se tourna vers Castiel, surpris que celui-ci ose l'interrompre. L'ange en profita pour continuer.

« Tu t'en voulais atrocement, c'est vrai. Mais si nous n'avions pas été bloqués ici, et que nous n'avions pas parlé… Si Gabriel était revenu, peux-tu garantir que tu ne l'aurais pas tout simplement tué à nouveau ? »

« … »

« … Je suis désolé Luci… Je voulais juste que tu redeviennes mon grand frère d'avant. Mais maintenant je comprends… Que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être, quelque part. Je voudrais juste avoir une famille. » Lucifer eut un soupir ressemblant fortement à un sanglot étouffé, et il serra son petit frère dans ses bras.

« Tu nous as manqué, idiot. »


	27. Fin 3

Salut ! alors avant de mettre la suite, **j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose**. Est ce que ça vous plairait d'avoir une autre fanfiction, un séquelle de celle-ci, avec Castiel et Lucifer sortis de là, (Gabriel aussi évidemment vous me prenez pour qui ?) et du Samifer et Destiel progressif ? Des Winchester qui rejettent Luci, Gabriel et Castiel qui tentent de l'intégrer malgré tout, quelques chasses, du hurt comfort à gogo et des échanges entre chaque personnage.. Peut-être Cas qui pousse Sam à comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas quand il pensait avoir vu un peu de regret et beaucoup de douleur en Lucifer, en lui montrant quelques moments de cette fic ? Je ne sais pas, c'est encore un brouillon dans ma tête, et j'hésite à le faire avorter au profit d'autres fanfic potentielles.

PS : et pourquoi une ou deux interventions de Chuck, et une excuse d'Amara ? Enfin, ce sera selon la fin que je choisis. Si vous souhaitez lire un jour cette fic, faites le moi savoir, et informez moi d'à partir de quelle fin vous aimeriez que le début prenne place :D

Aller, revenons en à cette fic :) et il y a encore d'autres fins ne vous inquiétez pas

 **oOoOoOo**

 _« Gabriel ? »_

 _Une paire d'yeux brillant leur fit un clin d'œil. Il était là. Non. Ce n'était pas encore sur._

 _Lucifer tira sur la main de Castiel, qu'il avait attrapée sans vraiment y faire attention, et il marcha lentement vers Gabriel, qui se levait tout aussi doucement._

 _La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent furent les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux qui étaient si joyeux dans leurs souvenirs. La deuxième fut son sourire affreusement triste mais tellement heureux à la fois._

 _D'un même geste les deux anges déchus levèrent leur main libre pour sécher une larme roulant sur la joue de leur frère._

 _Soudainement leur frère leur sauta au cou, les serrant le plus fort possible (c'est-à-dire très fort, ce sont des anges tout de même), si fort que même Dieu n'aurait pu les séparer._

 _« Cas, Lucy… Vous m'avez tellement manqué… »_

 _« Sommes-nous… Mort ? »_

 _« Pff n'importe quoi Castiel c'est juste que je ne l'avais pas vraiment tué au final. C'est ça hein ? »_

* * *

« Non je blague ! Enfin… Je blaguais pas quand tu m'as tué Luci. Mais tu as trouvé du

premier coup Cassi, bravo ! » Gabriel avait un ton enjoué, un visage rieur, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux était éteint.

« Nous sommes… Morts ? » L'horreur de cette conclusion tomba sur Lucifer et Castiel, mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils, hésitant encore entre nier et accepter cela.

« Je ne me souviens pas être mort. Comment je fais pour prévenir Dean ? »

« Fais un effort Castiel, tu ne te souviens pas, dans le combat contre les Ténèbres ? »

Les orbes océans se perdirent dans le vide, soudainement absentes.

 __

 _La Cage, Lucifer, le seul moyen de tous les sauver, Lucifer jouant son rôle, Lucifer découvert, l'inquiétude de Dean pour lui, Crowley réduit au rang de chien esclave, l'arrivée de Dieu…_

 _Une lance, la fureur du combat, les Ténèbres, la colère, l'amour et la détermination qui pulsaient dans leur grâce soudainement enveloppés d'une douleur brûlante, une lumière aussi vive que celle de Dieu, et enfin… Le vide._

« Lucifer. J'étais ton vaisseau. Elle nous a tué. »

« Je me souviens aussi. »

« Gabriel, sommes-nous condamnés à rester ici pour l'éternité ? » La voix de Lucifer était tremblante, apeurée

« … »

« Réponds ! »

« Je ne sais pas Luci, je ne sais pas. »

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Review ? Please :3**


End file.
